What Gemini Knew
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: After some alcohol, Lucy finally finds the courage to ask Gray what Gemini meant. Just to be interrupted by a furious Erza! .:OneShot:.


I am completely crazy about NaLu, but at the very begining of Fairy Tail, I kind of liked Gray better. So, this is what I got to do for him.

Please, please, let a review to let me know what you think. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Gemini Knew<strong>_

After a quite tiresome job, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza were resting on a hotel at the town of Hosenka. After some drinking and laughing, Natsu, Happy and Erza were already dead asleep. Incredibly enough, the Titania was very weak to alcohol.

As she noticed Gray and her were the only ones awake, Lucy blushed. What Gemini said about him on the Oración 6 job was spinning on her mind. What could they have meant with that? She wanted to know…

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Gray asked, sitting closer to the Spirit Mage.

Her face grew even redder.

"Yes." She mumbled. "Can I ask you something, Gray?"

"Sure."

"Before I fought Angel… Gemini was using your form."

Gray sighed. He knew what Gemini could do and he didn't like the perspective of what they could have told Lucy about him.

"Really? They told you something, didn't they?"

Lucy hesitated. She was so embarrassed! If it wasn't for the alcohol, she probably would have never said a thing to him! But she wanted to know, she needed to know!

"They said that you… that you were somewhat interested in me."

Gray smirked. And how could he not? She was always showing too much skin – the miniskirts, the shirts that made her breasts look even bigger. It drove him mad. There were days that all he wanted was to pin her on the closest wall and make her scream his name. But he was an ice mage. The ones that dealt with ice had to be able to moderate their impulses, or they would never control their magic.

"Gray you are already shirtless, can you please not take your shorts off? I don't want to see your underwear."

He laughed and redressed. Lucy waited another minute to ask:

"What did they mean, Gray?"

He turned his midnight eyes to her chocolate ones.

"Why do you want to know?"

Lucy looked down to her hands.

"I guess… curiosity."

Gray laughed and put one hand on her hair, stroking it lightly. Lucy shivered when she felt his fingers on her locks. Imagine what those fingers would be able to do on other parts of her body…

"If it's just curiosity, you don't need to know." He smirked when he felt her shiver under his touch. Could she possibly feel the same he did? He always thought she was in love with Natsu.

The butterflies on her stomach went wild. He was so mean! Wasn't it obvious that it wasn't just curiosity? Couldn't he see what she was feeling? Or did he just want to torture her by making her confess what she wanted?

"Please… tell me."

Her tone was so low that it could be easily mistaken for a moan.

"Why would I?"

So frustrating! Was Gemini wrong? What if he didn't feel anything for her at all and she was just annoying him and making a fool of herself?

Gray got closer to her, close enough to whisper in her ear:

"If it's just curiosity why do you want to know? It wouldn't make any difference on your life."

Her face was already as hot as it could get, so the warmth spread to other parts of her body. She wanted him. But he was just playing a game with her.

"It's not just curiosity." She finally admitted. "I want to know, Gray. Tell me."

Gray's smirk got wider. Every second his need of her was growing harder. He pulled her to his lap, her legs locking on his back.

"Tell me why you want to know and I will tell you what Gemini meant."

Lucy could feel her panties growing wetter, but it wasn't just that. She could also feel Gray's hard member. He wanted her, as bad as she wanted him.

She took a deep breath and leaned to whisper on his ear.

"I want to know to check if you feel the way I do."

"And how do you feel, Lucy?" he teased.

"Tell me what Gemini meant and I will let you know."

He smirked as her hands traveled on his chest.

"What Gemini knew was that every time I see you I want to reap off your clothes and make you scream my name."

The warmth and wetness on Lucy's body grew even more.

"Now tell me, Lucy, how do you feel?" he asked while kissing and biting her neck.

"I… I feel like letting you do that to me." She answered.

He was so excited by her answer that he bit her more strongly. He felt the taste of her blood.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin.

"Don't worry."

His lips traveled torturously slowly from her neck to her lips, kissing and licking every small piece of her skin on the way up. When he finally kissed her, it was breath-taking. His kiss was strong, demanding and full of lust. She gladly responded it with the same intensity. Meanwhile, his hands traveled under her nightgown, sending shivers all over her body, when one of his ice cold fingers clumsily rubbed at her panties she let out a soft moan.

"You really want me inside you, don't you?" he teased against her lips.

"You're just happy you get to take your clothes off without anyone screaming at you."

He couldn't suppress a laugh. How could he deny it?

Gray got the ends of her short silky nightgown and pulled it up, uncovering her goddess-like body.

"Has someone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Lucy giggled.

"I can let you be the first."

He stopped what he was doing. Did she mean it was her first time?

"Are you sure you want to?"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you would be able to stop at this point."

"I wouldn't be too happy about it, but, yes, I would."

She smiled. How cute.

"Don't worry, Gray." She moaned. "I want you. Pleeeeease."

After that, he _really_ wasn't going to be able to stop.

"Say it again." He ordered on a low husky voice.

"Please, Gray."

Oh, he was ready to claim her as his.

He kissed and bit every inch of her soft skin, he even sucked at her nipples, but when he took off her panties and let his tongue brush her entrance very lightly, she couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Not that Gray didn't like it, but he had to make her stop.

Erza mumbled on her sleep.

"Though I'm hating myself for saying this," he whispered on her ear. "be quiet or we will have to stop."

But it was already too late. Erza woke up. And saw a totally naked Lucy under an almost naked Gray (not that it was anything new) with a very noticeable protuberance on his black boxers.

She was furious.

* * *

><p>For two entire weeks, Lucy and Gray were thoroughly punished for their misbehaviour. Erza was very careful not to let them alone for even one tiny second. It was driving the two mages insane with wanting.<p>

"Erza, please." Lucy begged on the 15th day. "I can't take it no more."

"That's none of my business." The Titania said with a murderous tone.

Lucy was already on the verge of tears. Not only was she made to work the entire day long, he didn't get to see Gray at all! She missed him. And the feeling of wanting wouldn't go away!

"Erza, please. It's already enough. We did nothing wrong."

"I disagree."

"Come on, Erza. I miss him, can you please give us a break?"

Erza sat on the floor at her side, the murderous façade still on.

"I thought you liked Natsu."

Lucy smiled. Everyone thought she was in love with Natsu. And she could see the reason why.

"I do like him. Like the brother I never had."

"So, do you like Gray?"

Lucy blushed a little bit.

"I don't really know yet, but probably yes. I mean, he attracts me. I like when he is around, I feel lighter and don't worry about anything."

"I didn't know." Erza said in a weird tone.

Lucy stared at the Titania.

"Is that why you were so furious? Because we never told you anything? I swear, Erza, it was the first time something like that happened!"

"Well, yes, I didn't like you not saying a thing about being interested in each other, but mostly, I was furious because it's very impolite to do that kind of stuff with others in the room."

"I'm sorry." Lucy was ashamed.

Erza laughed.

"Okay, I'll end your punishment now."

"Yay! Thank you, Erza!"

Lucy dashed out of the guild to her house. Lucky for her, Gray was there, but sadly, also was Natsu.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

"Why are you here?" she screamed at the fire dragon slayer.

"Sorry, we just wanted to visit."

Lucy sat on the floor, defeated. Gray smiled at her.

"I couldn't convince him not to come."

"Hey, Natsu, isn't Lisana back from her mission? Why don't you take Happy to visit her?"

"Eeh? But I want to hang with you."

"Come on, fire head, listen to her."

"What are you saying, popsicle? Do you want to fight?"

When Gray started to take his clothes off was just too much for Lucy.

"You two, get out of my house!"

And with that, she locked both of them out. Their screams and noises were still to be heard, but at least they weren't breaking her house. She was seriously praying that all that was just an act Gray pulled to get the both of them some time alone.

After some time, she confirmed that her theory was right.

"Hey, Lucy." He greeted, sitting on her rug.

"Hey, Gray." She smiled warmly.

"Did Erza cancel your punishment too?"

"Yes! She also talked to you, didn't she?"

"Yep. That was very Erza-like, don't you think?"

She giggled.

"Yes, it was. Although I would have never imagined her doing so."

Gray got closer to her.

"I'm sorry for making you go through that."

"Don't apologize, just put your clothes back on."

"Is that what you really want?"

Lucy laughed. He was unbelievable.

He took her hands on his.

"I really like you, Lucy."

She smiled.

"I do too."

And with that, there was nothing to be regretful for.


End file.
